More Than That Android Scout
by SephyzAngel
Summary: Trunks takes a girl named Kisaku who tells him where and when the androids are attacking in town on a date.
1. Dreams Coming True

Ta da my first DBZ fan fic! Yay ^_^ Enjoy! [If you have noticed, all my fan fics are  
love stuff. I'm helplessly in luv with bishonen. ~sigh~ =P]  
This takes place a week after Gohan is killed in The History of Trunks and Bulma's working on the time machine.  
  
I quickly ran to Capsule Corporation. "The androids! They're back for more!" I said, trying to catch my breath. I was glad   
to be the AS- Android Scout for Trunks. I secretly have a crush on him and would do anything to see him. So I do   
my job. When I got there, Trunks was eating.   
"All right!" Trunks said, getting up. He put on his dark blue jacket and strapped on his sword. "Mom! I'm off to go   
play with the androids."  
"Be careful!" she yelled back.  
"Yeah, yeah." I quietly followed Trunks out the door.   
"Good luck," I thought in my head. "How I wish you'd talk to me and know my name. Know me for more than the job   
I do for you." I watched him fly off then headed back home.  
  
**********  
A few days later, Trunks' mom, Bulma, called. She asked me if I could come over to the Breifs' place for a chat. I said   
sure and ran over there. When I got there, Bulma and Trunks were sitting at the table waiting for me. "Hey," I said.   
"Hey. What's your name?" Trunks asked. "I've been wanting to know stuff about the girl who helps me out." He winked.  
"I'm Kisaku. Most people, like yourself, just know me as Android Scout. I don't like it."  
"Yeah, you're cool. Have you ever watched me fight the androids?"  
"Trunks Brief! You are not taking a girl-" Bulma said. Trunks cut her off.  
"Android 18 is such a pain. When I go saiyan, my hair turns blond, and she says I'm copying her. Who would want to   
be like her anyway?" I laughed.  
"Purple hair is unique though." I said.  
"Yes, we're clueless on how exactly he got it." Bulma replied.  
"How so?" I asked curiously.  
"My dad's hair was black. My mom's hair is blue." Trunks said.  
"That is weird. Android 18 wouldn't like me though." I pointed at my hair. "Blond too." We all laughed. No one said   
anything for a few minutes.  
"You're pretty cool." Trunks said to me. [Aw gee, she must just amaze him, ne?]  
"Thanks. You're cool too." I said, smiling.  
"Well, I have to get back to my project. Have fun talking." Bulma said. She got up and walked to another room.   
"So..." Trunks said, moving closer to me. "You wanna go somewhere when I'm not busy? For like lunch or something."  
"Sure. Whenever you're not busy with the androids."  
"Once they're somewhere that doesn't have too big of a population, I think we'd be able to."  
"Yeah," I agreed. "Hey, I have to go now. Call me whenever."  
"Ok. See ya." He walked me to the door and I went home. 


	2. Lots and Lots of Rice

A few days later, Trunks called me and asked if today was a good day to have lunch. "Sure, today's perfect." I said.  
"Okay. I'll be right over." He was at my place in 10 minutes. I guess this was gonna be really casual. [Trunks doesn't   
know the first thing about girls and dates, ne?]   
"Hey Trunks. Where are we going?"  
"Well, Kisaku, there's this cafe I saw once in town. You wanna go there?"  
"Sure."   
"Ok. We have to walk, since you can't fly." We walked and talked for half an hour and we finally got there.  
"This is the place?" I asked.  
"Yep."   
"Cool." We walked in and a waiter got us a table. We both picked up the menus and looked at them.  
"So, what are you going to have to drink?"   
"Probably just water."   
"Yeah. I'm only into the food!" Trunks said. A waitress came up to the table.  
"Hi, I'm Sazyka. I'll be your waitress for today. What would you like to drink?"  
"We'll both have water." Trunks told her.  
"Ok. Are you ready to order?" Sazyka asked.  
"Nope." I said. "We'll need a few minutes." Sazyka nodded and walked over to another table.   
"I'm gonna have rice." Trunks said. "Lots of it!"   
"I love rice! I'm gonna have lots of it too!" I said. [Hey, if you wanted to impress a guy, go for it. o_O] Sazyka came   
back.  
"Okay, what are you going to have?"  
"Lots and lots of rice!" Trunks told her. She didn't answer. "That's for both of us. Rice."  
"How much...?"  
"Enough rice." I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.  
"And how much is enough?"  
"Ummm...a lot of rice." Sazyka was ready to give up.  
"Well, I'll bring you 'lots of rice' and if you need 'a lot' more than fine." She walked back to the kitchen. When she was  
gone, I started laughing.   
"That was good." I said.  
"They probably won't let me come back here, but I like to have my fun." Ten minutes later, Sazyka and a cook came   
out carrying a huge pot of rice and two plates.  
"Lots and lots of rice..." Sazyka tiredly said carefully placing the pot on the table with the cook.   
"Enjoy!" the cook said. We put 'lots and lots' of rice onto our plates [phrase sure is catchy O_o"] and began eating.  
"Love rice? That's right!" Trunks said, pouring more rice onto a plate. After about 15 minutes, we both had eaten   
all the rice that they gave us.  
"Still hungry?" I asked Trunks, feeling full.  
"Nope. How about you?"  
"No way. I couldn't eat another bite." Sazyka came over to our table with the recipt.  
"That'll be 900 zeni." She said.  
"Oh sure, no problem." Trunks pulled out his zeni...100...200...300...400...500...600...700...800....850....Trunks looked  
at me. "Got 50 zeni?" he asked.  
"I hope." I looked in my purse. I pulled out 50 zeni and gave it to Sazyka.  
"That was close. I would not ever wanna do dishes. Even though I probably could get it done fast." I laughed. We got   
up and walked out of the cafe. "So wanna go hang out in the park for a few minutes? It's almost 3."  
"I have to get home though."  
"Oh alright. I'll take you home." We walked back to my house.   
"I had a good time, Trunks," I said, in front of the door.  
"Me too. Lots of rice." We both laughed. He leaned in and we kissed. "Hey, if you ever wanna go someplace else, just   
let me know. Maybe I'll plan something for next week ok?"  
"Sure," I said. "Bye!"  
"See ya," He flew off. I opened the door to my house and walked in happily.  
  



End file.
